Un Souhait de Réconciliation
by SlyGaga
Summary: Lorsqu'un maître voleur revient d'un désert de désespoir, il va rechercher une oasis d'espérance dans sa dernière chance d'être avec la renarde qu'il s'est retrouvé à aimer plus que tout au monde. Une bataille pour une cause perdue... ou un souhait de réconciliation ? Post-Sly 4. (N/A : Le classement est susceptible de changer bientôt. L'image de couverture appartient à Aili-chan.)


**COPYRIGHT : Cette histoire appartient à WebWalker756 et SlyGaga. Tous les éléments relatifs à Sly Cooper appartiennent à Sucker Punch Productions, LLC et Sanzaru Games Inc.**

**Bien que mon camarade écrivain et moi-même ayons imaginé cette histoire ensemble, l'idée est venue de moi et c'est pourquoi il me parait légitime de la partager sous mon propre compte. Une version anglophone de cette fanfiction est déjà disponible sur mon profil, puisque j'ai un excellent niveau en anglais (B2-C1). Si tu es écrivain et que tu as besoin d'une source de vocabulaire anglophone autre que Google Traduction, n'hésite pas à m'en demander via MP.**

**Je suis ouverte à la critique constructive, c'est-à-dire l'expression d'un point de vue avec des arguments solides et non pas une lancée d'insultes sans intérêt. Même chose pour les compliments : j'ai beau apprécier la reconnaissance de mon travail par mes lecteurs, je me sentirai contrariée si j'ignore ce qui les encourage à s'y intéresser.**

**Tu peux me dire ce que tu aimerais voir apparaître dans mes prochains chapitres et je te répondrai dès que possible, du mieux que je pourrai.**

**Conclusion : C&amp;C ! (Classe et Commente)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 - IL EST TEMPS_

* * *

Le clair de lune découlait du ciel étoilé illuminant Paris, baignant la ville ici-bas dans son subtil éclat. Les nombreuses lumières s'élevèrent en réponse au cœur de l'atmosphère nocturne ; depuis les boutiques jusqu'aux réverbères, en passant par les boîtes de nuit et autres nombreux bâtiments. C'était comme si les étoiles étaient tombées du ciel pour recouvrir la ville, la transformant en une oasis au beau milieu des vastes ombres célestes. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Paris demeurait un havre si populaire pour les jeunes couples : cette atmosphère mythique, qui offrait tant de possibilités.

Incluant celle de réparer une relation qui avait tourné au vinaigre.

La figure perchée sur la balustrade de la sortie de secours, située au deuxième étage d'un immeuble, était enveloppée dans une silhouette. Elle se tenait dans un espace que même les éclairages urbains ne pouvaient atteindre, son apparence voilée dans une ombre obscure. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la fenêtre, cependant, la lumière se répandit sur un séduisant raton laveur mâle dans ses vingt ans, vêtu d'un sweat-shirt bleu foncé et d'un béret chic. Il portait également un pantalon en fausse fourrure qui donnait l'illusion qu'il ne portait rien sous la taille ; ce vêtement trompeur bordait des bottes soyeuses dont les semelles étaient rembourrées, ce qui rendait les filatures plus faciles. Enfin, son ensemble était complété par une bourse ficelée à une cuisse musculaire, ainsi qu'un sac à dos rouge cerise, et une serpe élancée munie d'un crochet dont la forme évoquait celle d'un croissant de lune.

Sly Cooper, maître voleur, était de retour.

S'il avait dit à quiconque où il avait été, on aurait cru qu'il était devenu fou. Mais c'était bel et bien vrai : il avait été piégé dans le passé après un duel paroxystique contre l'ignoble Cyrille LeParadox, languissant dans le désert monotone d'Égypte ancienne jusqu'à ce que ses fidèles amis arrivent à sa rescousse. Avec du recul, Sly avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve ; voyager dans le temps, rencontrer ses ancêtres, leur prêter main forte dans leurs casses légendaires.

Pourtant, une partie de cette aventure emplissait son cœur de regret. Une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire en premier lieu ; une qui avait failli lui coûter toute chance de vivre avec la renarde à qui il tenait plus que tout au monde. Et finalement, au moment où elle paraissait ENFIN consentante à le laisser s'exprimer, à faire la paix... ils avaient été séparés. Presque éternellement.

Mais à présent, il était temps de rectifier la situation.

* * *

**Comment est-ce qu'une certaine renarde va réagir lorsqu'elle reverra enfin Sly ? Va-t-elle le pardonner, ou le haïr éternellement ? À quel point l'erreur de Sly va-t-elle se révéler coûteuse ?**

**Découvre les réponses dans le Chapitre 2 : Le Réveil ! :D**


End file.
